Twas the Night Before
by Itsjustshe
Summary: A little rhyme, a little reason from 7 different characters
1. Amanda

**Disclaimer:** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I would again like to say a great big thank you to Lanie for her beta work and especially for all of the punctuation! I don't know what I would've done without your help and guidance! This story has seven short chapters, each can stand alone. It is complete and will be posted one chapter a day until completed

 **Amanda**  
'Twas the eve before Christmas and all through the night,  
I was tossing and turning, considering my plight.  
The stockings were hung, all the presents had bows.  
The cookies were baked, no reason for woes.  
The boys were asleep, my mother lost in her dream.  
All was well in my world, or so it would seem,  
But my husband you see was way across town,  
Not snuggled with me trying to unbutton my gown;  
A mystery marriage was the answer, or so we both thought,  
A rather stupid idea in which we are now caught.  
Instead of a husband, someone to share my joys,  
And the perfect role model for my two little boys,  
I have a date, a boyfriend, a clandestine affair;  
No he's my husband, my husband, I want to declare.  
I want to yell it from the rooftops, write it up above,  
Lee Stetson, the Scarecrow, is my one true love,  
But alas I must lie here, for my husband I yearn,  
The safety of our family is our only concern.  
If only Mr. Claus could hear my heartfelt plea,  
An answer to our problem would be under my tree.  
The sun is now rising, the boys would be up soon,  
another night spent alone just watching the moon.  
With a firm nod and then a shake of my head,  
I threw back my covers and sprang from my bed.  
I've made my decision, it's what's best for my life;  
By this time next year, the world will know I'm his wife  
So I open my door and yell to the sons I have borne  
Merry Christmas to all and to all a good morn.


	2. Lee

**Lee**

'Twas the night before Christmas and I was again all alone.  
It was well after four or I'd reach for the phone.  
If I could just hear her voice, maybe a whispered "I love you,"  
I could close my eyes and sleep for an hour or two.  
This is the first real Christmas I've had in my life,  
I have mother-in-law, two sons and Amanda, my wife.  
I'm nervous, excited, overwhelmed and concerned.  
About Christmas I know nothing but from Amanda I've learned.  
The packages are wrapped and under the tree,  
The lights on the house were hung by Phillip, Jamie and me,  
The women have baked and the food is prepared,  
The day fast approaches and this I have feared.  
I reached for the ring I've left on my bedside table,  
Hoping Amanda accepts it and her new label;  
Fiancée, the word brings an immediate smile,  
Though she has been my wife for quite a while.  
The mystery marriage was a colossal mistake,  
So I will propose again for our family's sake.  
By this time next year, I'll officially be wed,  
Amanda and I'll be snuggled in our bed.  
Well, the time has arrived, I can start this beautiful day,  
I'll take the 'vette since Santa has left with the sleigh.  
I'll drive to Amanda's with a smile from ear to ear,  
Yelling Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!


	3. Joe

**Joe**  
'Twas the night before Christmas and I'm all alone,  
I gave up my wife, I gave up my home.  
My sons they don't know me, to them I'm a stranger,  
Instead they look up to a man who brings danger.  
A dangerous job, he chose as his career,  
This man, the Scarecrow, he shows little fear.  
My wife she does love him, for this I am sure,  
and truth be told, I can see his allure;  
Handsome, courageous and strong in his conviction,  
With a wink and a smile he won Amanda's affection.  
It's all my fault, I must shoulder the blame,  
When I think back I must hang my head in shame.  
I once had it all, but it wasn't enough,  
I wanted the world and forgot the small stuff.  
Amanda just smiled and said travel if you must,  
I'll try to be here when you sate your wanderlust.  
A day into weeks, weeks into years,  
I fulfilled my dreams but lost my dears.  
This Christmas I vow to be there for my boys,  
and not just with money or new Christmas toys;  
I'll show up for games, plays and parents' night.  
Starting right now, I'll do what is right.  
I have lost my Amanda, the love of my life,  
I guess it's time to make Carrie my wife.  
With this thought in mind, I turn off my light,  
Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


	4. Dotty

**Dotty**  
'Twas the afternoon of Christmas and I'm taking a nap,  
All the dishes are done, the presents now without wrap.  
The boys are both merry, their gifts they adore,  
Their stomachs are full as they flew out the door,  
With their father they went to see Papa and Nana,  
To do Christmas again, with more gifts from Santa;  
But nothing they get will bring quite the joy, I suppose,  
As they watched Lee take to a knee and finally propose,  
Amanda, my darling, with a smile and a single tear,  
Accepted the ring and made plans for next year.  
Lee and Amanda are now snuggled in front of the fire,  
I escaped to my bed before I said the word liar!  
As happy as I am to see her get on with her life,  
To once again settle down and become a good wife,  
Will they ever be honest and stop the lie they carry on?  
They were married in February in a town called Marion.  
I've seen the picture they hide and found their license to marry.  
Joe has moved on, he has finally proposed to Carrie.  
I know about her job, that she is a spy.  
I just haven't figured out her reason to lie.  
I find that I can sleep now having made my decision,  
I'll keep my mouth shut and help Amanda achieve her vision,  
Of the perfect wedding with her boys by her side,  
Her marriage no longer a secret to hide.  
With a smile on my lips and my heart light and gay,  
I pray my friends and family have a perfect Christmas day.


	5. Billy

**Billy**  
'Twas the day after Christmas and what do I see,  
But my two favorite agents, Amanda and Lee.  
They walk across the bullpen, side by side, hand and hand,  
Their smiles so bright they could light this whole land.  
Into my office through the open door they did come,  
With a nod of my head I offered a welcome.  
"We have news" they both said, "You'll like it, we're sure,"  
"A wedding in February, the winter blues this will cure,"  
"Sir", Amanda said in a voice soft with a slight waiver,  
I hope you are happy and ask of you a favor.  
We are very afraid Dr. Smyth will find great pleasure,  
in splitting us up, to his standard we fail to measure.  
Can you take a stand, plead our case, make him see,  
How perfect we are together, we want to start a family."  
"Hush my child, you have once again jumped to a conclusion  
I've known for quite some time of your collusion.  
I've watched and I've waited," said the voice that we fear  
"Looking for a reason to divide this great pair.  
But over and over you have proven your worth,  
I welcome the marriage, look forward to a birth."  
With this being said, Smyth turned and walked away,  
leaving behind a trail of smoke but I swear we heard him say,  
"The President owes me $100.00 from the bet that we made  
Scarecrow and King will marry and I will get paid."  
Billy then cleared his throat and rose from his chair.  
"I am so happy for you, you make quite a pair."  
With a grin and a laugh "Now there is something I must see  
You must tell Francine right here in front of me."


	6. Francine

**Francine**  
'Twas the night before the New Year and I have no date,  
It was a bad year for me to find the right mate.  
It started with Jonathan but he was a jerk.  
And unfortunately Beaman thought I was a job perk.  
Then there was Fielder, he made play after play,  
Don't know what he was thinking, that would be the day.  
Then there was Kenneth, Prince of somewhere near hell,  
His country wasn't big enough and neither was his...well...  
Robert came next all handsome and so full of charm,  
Dating him was fun and caused no real harm,  
but the flame blew out quickly and so I moved on.  
To the guy in the Rolls, I believe his name was Ron,  
And so they continued one after another,  
Some looking for love, one looking for a mother.  
Why can't I find just one man who loves me,  
I want to be happy like Amanda and Lee.  
Their smiles were broad when they showed off the ring,  
It wouldn't have surprised me if Lee began to sing,  
Though I had my choice of eligible men I could date,  
I decided to learn something from Lee about fate.  
I'll stand on train platform metaphorically I speak,  
The man of my dream is what I do seek.  
Off the TV goes at the drop of the ball,  
I've made my resolution so Happy New Year to all.


	7. The Boys

**Phillip and Jamie**  
'Twas the night of the wedding as we head home with dad,  
The wedding was over and the tux weren't so bad,  
We walked Mom down the aisle and stood by her side.  
Boy she looked happy, she was a beautiful bride.  
They said their "I do's" and Lee leaned in for a kiss,  
Mr. and Mrs. Stetson were now in full wedded bliss.  
We've always had Mom and Grandma to care,  
with a hug and a kiss and a ruffle of our hair.  
Now we have dads, yup, dad one and dad two,  
and neither of us knows exactly what to do.  
Dad one went away for a very long time,  
but he sent us presents and dropped us a dime.  
When he came home, all was well for a night,  
and then Mom and Dad would once again fight.  
He loved us all is what he would say,  
but then a month went by and soon came the day  
his bags were once again in back of a cab,  
The pain to our mother came like a stab.  
Soon the visits got shorter and farther apart,  
and Mom tried to hide her broken heart.  
He was still our father, we both tried to remember,  
of all the good times like his visits in December.  
But those memories were few and so long ago,  
The feelings of abandonment started to grow.  
Dad finally move home but he still wasn't there,  
for our everyday life but he still seemed to care.  
Then one day Mom asked us to sit down,  
She wanted to talk, we both were wearing a frown,  
As she started to talk her mood was so light,  
her smile was wide her eyes shone so bright,  
"I've been dating a man I've known for a while,  
I'd like you to meet him." We both tried to smile.  
"He's a really great man, you'll like him a lot."  
We both shook our heads and began to plot.  
We wanted our father to be back with our mother,  
Not running around with another,  
But then we met him, he seemed rather nervous,  
He wasn't just giving the usual lip service,  
His responses seemed genuine, he seemed really to care,  
So we opened our hearts and started to share.  
Now Dad two might only be a so called step dad,  
But having him around hasn't been bad,  
He has proven to us how much he loves our Mother,  
And how much he loves both of us brothers!


End file.
